Who's Protecting Who?
by BuddyJack
Summary: "We were sent here to save our parents form their impending doom." Lucina thought, thinking of how their parents were protecting them instead. "Could our coming here only brought stress to them?"
1. Proluge

**I do not own the Fire Emblem franchise, for it belongs to Nintendo! I'm just a fan writing a story of the most beloved Fire Emblem game.**

 **This is basically an idea of the children coming to the past to protect their parents, but instead, the parents are protecting them, hence the title of this fan fiction story.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

"RRAAAAGGGHHHH!" Lucina shouted as she stabbed a Risen Barbarian in the chest then kicked it off. She then swung Falchion around and sliced another Risen, while another one came charging at her swinging an axe down only to have it blocked by Lucina who pushed the attack back and then sliced it's head clean off. Just when she thought she might pull it off, a Risen ambushed her and pushed her on the ground. She looked up seeing the undead creature above her about to strike.

Lucina held up Falchion in hopes that it would protect her, however, she felt no impact. When she opened her eyes and looked up, seeing the pointing edge of the other Falchion poking through it's chest. Behind the Risen was Lucina's father, Chrom, who came to her rescue. He pushed the Risen aside as he looked at his daughter. "Are you alright, Lucina?"

Lucina looked back at her father perplexed before narrowing her eyes in shame. "I'm… I'm alright, father."

Chrom then reached his free hand out, offering help. "Here, let me help you up." Lucina accepted the help and was pulled up. "It was a good thing I was around looking after you." Said Chrom. "A few seconds late and you would've been dead."

"Yes, so it would seem…" Said Lucina in a low tone of voice. 'How is it possible that it all went form me and my friends protecting our parents to our parents protecting us?'

Chrom took notice of Lucina's feeling down as he asked in concern "Is something wrong, pumpkin?"

Lucina snapped out of her thoughts and said "Hmm? Oh, it's… it's nothing, father. Pay it to no mind."

"Are you sure?" Said Chrom, who was only a little convinced.

"I'm sure." Lucina said quickly. "I'd best get back to fighting!"

Lucina then ran off, leaving her father thinking "I wonder what could be bothering her?" His thoughts were then interrupted by two Risen who charged at him. They were then stabbed through both of their stomachs as the same time. "I'll worry about it after this battle!"

Owain was nearby slicing and cutting each Risen that came in his path. "Beware, reanimated fiends! For you are in a battle field with the descendant of the Hero King! You shall disappear in rotting purple smog as I slay each and everyone of…!"

Just then, Lon'qu came to Owain as fast as he could, shouting "Owain, look out!" He then took an arrow to his shoulder, groaning and cringing in pain.

Owain looked in horror, as a flash back of when he was a little boy with his father dying after taking an arrow for him came rushing in. Lon'qu then stabbed the Risen that shot the arrow down in half as it's upper body slid off slowly. Afterwards, Lon'qu took the arrow out, shrugged the wound and looked sternly at his son and said "Owain, what in blazes do you think you're doing?! Making up speeches while fighting! Can't you for once…" He then noticed Owain in a frozen trance which made Lon'qu go from anger to worry. "Owain? Son!"

Lon'qu shook Owain by the shoulders, causing the blond to snap back to reality as he looked at his father. "Wh-Wha?"

"Owain, you must focus in battle. If I hadn't been around to look after you, you could've been killed, with your mother and I grieving for you!"

Owain then frowned, narrowing his head as he said quietly "You'll still have the Owain of this time, dad."

Lon'qu was almost angry form hearing that as he asked "What was that?"

Realizing his father's reaction, Owain said nervously "Uh… Nothing. I um… We should get mom to patch that up." They then saw Lissa swinging her axe like a madwoman at some Risen, their blood splattered all over her dress and some on her face as she leaped in the air and sliced one down in half. Lon'qu and Owain stood their almost terrified as they watched.

Lissa wiped some of the blood and sweat off as she asked Owain with a cheerful smile "You said something, sweetie?"

"Uh… I'll let you know when we're done here." Said Owain all shooked up and probably traumatized.

Elsewhere, Inigo moved with grace as he slayed every Risen with each dance pose. "My moves are superior! All of you are nothing more than marionettes of Grima!" As he kept on stabbing and slicing the monsters around him, but then he nearly lost his balance when a Risen on a pegusas swooped in out of nowhere. But before it could even lung at Inigo, an arrow stick on the side of it's head with the pointy end sticking out at the other end.

The Risen slid off dead 'again' as Inigo looked at where the arrow came from, seeing his father, Virion, who flipped his hair saying "Fancy that."

Inigo stared at him perplexed before he shook his head and forced a smile, saying "Erm… Thank you, father. I must admit, that fiend merely took me by surprise."

"Naturally, you should be considered lucky to be the son of the Duke of Rossane!" Said Virion with pride. "And I too should be proud to have you as a son, who moves with grace in battle."

Inigo then looked sad as he said softly "Or should you be?"

Taking notice of his son looking blue, he said "Is something amiss, Inigo?"

"It's, um… Don't worry about it, father." Said Inigo, forcing a smile, again. "It's nothing you need to pry into. We should focus on the battle here."

When Inigo went out to fight on, Virion stood there in thoughtful concern. "Is it not worth prying?" He said to himself.

Far off, a soldier was crying in agony with his rectal intestines pouring out. "Ah, Gods, it hurts! It hurts like crap!"

Brady pushed the intestines back in as he said "Just hang on! I'll close up the opening and then patch it up!" He held his staff up and healed the wound. "There, now all that's left are bandages."

Before he could do so, he heard another soldier shouting "MEDIC!" Brady followed the sound, finding a soldier at a distance, requiring medical attention.

Brady rolled his eyes as he shouted "Alright, I'll be right there! Just give me a sec!" Brady ran as fast as he could, when a two Risen blocked his path. He came to an immediate halt. "Aw crap! Why can't things be any easy?"

The Risen walked slowly towards Brady, when someone shouted "That's far enough!" They then burst into flames from the lava that appeared below them. They began melting as Brady turned and saw his mother, Maribelle on her horse after using her powerful fire tome.

Brady stood there awe struck as he said "Uh… thanks, ma."

Maribelle looked at Brady sternly as she said "Brady, What in the world do you think you're doing?! Running off in the middle of a battlefield without the supervision of mine or your father's?!"

Brady cringed a bit as he said "There was a soldier that needed some medical support, ma!"

"That's no excuse to recklessly risk your life!" Said Maribelle. "I am on horse back, and I have magic tomes. I can get to each wounded soldier in an instant. You worry about the wounded that are nearby. Is that understood?" Brady didn't answer, he was quiet for a moment before Maribelle spoke up again. "Brady, answer me when I ask you a question! Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes, ma." Brady said finally.

"Good, now just stay close to Libera. He'll assist you." Said Maribelle as she went off to tend to the other wounded soldiers.

Brady let out a sigh as he said "Well, don't come crying to me when you get severely injured."

Further away, Kjelle was busy blocking every attack, guarding her allies as she stabbed the undead soldiers. She spotted some other Risen off in the distance, charging at them. She made a smirk as she said "This will only take ten seconds!" She then charged at them. The earth itself trembled with each step the brunette took as she charged towards the incoming Risen. Just then, Sully came out of nowhere and prowled the Risen with her horse's hooves.

Kjelle came to a complete halt, seeing that her mother beat her to the punch. "Heck yeah!" Sully cried out in zeal. "I could do this all day!"

Kjelle then yelled in disbelief "Mom! I was about to get 'em!"

Sully turned to Kjelle as she said "Sorry, kiddo. Didn't mean to steal all of your kills."

"They're intentions were on me!" Kjelle exclaimed. "And I had everything under control."

Sully then said "Actually, Kjelle, you would've tripped and fell with all of that clanking armor on you."

"Me?! Trip?!" Kjelle said in offense. "I'm not clumsy like Cynthia, mom!"

"Your attitude aside, while it's great you have zeal and enthusiasm…" One Risen was about to stand back up, when Sully stabbed it's head which exited through the mouth. She then pulled out her lance and continued "You also have to be aware of your limits. For example, you might wanna wear a helmet, because your head is the most vulnerable part of you as of now."

Kjelle narrowed her head as she said "Thanks for the advice."

Sully wanted to talk to her about her attitude, but she knew that now wasn't a good time, so she said "Stop moping about, soldier! Get out there and fight some of those Risen! That's an order!"

As if on instinct, Kjelle stood at attention and said almost nervously "Y-yes ma'am!" And then she went off to fight the remaining Risen in the area.

Sully then took some time to think to herself. "Maybe me and Stahl should have a word with her once we get back to camp." She said to herself when another Risen crawled up to her and climbed up her horse's foreleg before Sully knocked it's head off with the kick of her foot.

Flying in midair, Cynthia was soaring over enemies and allies alike, killing every Risen she spots. She zoomed by and stabbed a total of three Risen and came to a halt, causing the Risen caught in her lance to fly off. "Whoa, hoo! I am on a roll! I am Cynthia, bane of evil and beacon of justice! I am a protector of Yellise! And I am…" She then noticed three Risen, each of a different class, a bow knight, a pegasus knight and a dark rider. "In deep trouble…!"

Cynthia looked around completely nervous, not knowing what to do, weather to fight or retreat. She's out numbered and also trapped. Just then, Sumia flew in and stabbed the dark rider. The bow knight reacted by aiming at Cynthia's mother, however, Sumia was quick enough to stab it as well. The pegasus knight then rammed into her, causing her to fall with her pegasus landing on top.

"Mom!" Cynthia cried out as she stabbed the Risen before getting off her mount and ran to Sumia's side in concern. "Mom! Are you okay?"

Sumia grunted, as she tried to get her now disoriented pegasus off, as she forced a smile and said "Ugh… Yes, honey. It's… Ngh… alright. I'm… Oof.. gonna… be fine."

Cynthia was in distraught and ashamed of herself, seeing what had happened to her mother. "Mom… This… This is all my fault… I…"

Sumia tried to calm Cynthia down as she said "Cynthia, sweetie. Oh… It's… no big deal. Grr… I've… dealt with situations… Ugh… worse than… Rrr… this."

Cynthia, however, clutched her head and shook it violently as she said "No, no, no, no, no! This isn't… This isn't what I wanted… I came back to the past to… to protect you from dying… But instead… I'm making you a cripple!"

"Cynthia, I… Oof… think you're over… reacting." Sumia reassured. "Could you… Cloud you help me… get my… pegasus off?"

"What good would that do if I helped you with that?!" Asked Cynthia. "I could probably break her wings unintentionally! I'm… I'm a curse! Maybe things would have been better if… if I never came here with Lucina…"

Cynthia then returned to her mount and flew away. "Cynthia, wait!" Sumia let out a sigh as she watched her younger daughter fly off. "That poor girl. She thinks she's… Ngh… a burden to… everyone… She's more help… ugh… than she realizes…" She then tried her best to push her pegasus off, but to no avail. "Boy, are you heavy… You should… go on a… diet. Oof!" Her pegasus responded with a grumpy snort.

Elsewhere, Severa had her share of Risen to slay. She dodged every lung the Risen delivered. But as she was about to fight one Risen, her father, Frederick rode in and stabbed it with his lance. She looked up to see her father behind standing on his horse behind her.

Agitated, Severa whined "Daddy! That was mine!" Frederick looked at his redhead daughter confused. "Why must you always step into my business?! Honestly!"

"Now, now, Severa. I am your father." Frederick pointed out. "And it is my fatherly duties to insure that you, my daughter, are safe from any harm. Which is why I must always be vigilant every step of the way."

"Don't you have some royalty to look after?!" Severa responded with sass. "I'd rather you protect Chrom's sorry butt twenty-four seven than treat me like a child!"

Frederick then looked stern as he said "First of all, Severa, you should show some respect to the House of Ylisstol. Secondly, we've been through this before, about you acting like a child."

"I'm the one that's supposed to be protecting you, remember?!" Severa reminded. "If you keep on protecting me, sooner or later, me coming here would've all been for nothing!"

Frederick then said "Severa, I think your mother and I need to have a long discussion about your behavior when we return to camp."

Severa pouted and looked away as she whispered "Whatever…!"

Flying through the air on his wyvern Minerva and an axe in hand, Gerome smashed through the Risen, effortlessly killing every undead creature in his path. Then, three Risen ambushed him, leaping in the air. Gerome held an arm up, preparing for his possible demise, when all three monsters were shot in midair.

Gerome was perplexed as to what had happened. He then heard someone from behind him saying "That was tasty. Wouldn't you say, son?"

Gerome looked behind, seeing his father, Gaius with a bow in his hand, smirking at his son. Gerome glared at him as he said "I did not ask for your aid, father!"

"Didn't have to. After seeing you getting ganged up on, I knew you needed some help. So I zipped by and took care of your little problem."

"Minerva could've very easily whipped them away with her tail, you know." Said Gerome. "Besides, I can handle myself."

"Even still, I'm your father, so, I have to act on instinct and defend my flesh and blood." Gaius claimed. Gerome then became quiet. "So, what's with the silent treatment? You're mad at me, or something?"

"It's nothing that concerns you! Minerva, let's go!" Gerome then flew off far from Gaius.

"Your welcome, by the way!" Gaius shouted, hoping in vain that he heard him. He then let out a sigh as he took out an arrow and stabbed a Risen in the head from behind as he looked at Gerome with a smile. "That boy."

* * *

 **Female-MU Universe:**

Flying through the air on his wyvern Minerva and an axe in hand, Gerome smashed through the Risen, effortlessly killing every undead creature in his path. Then, three Risen came running in towards him. Gerome prepared to strike, when all of a sudden, a huge suit of armor trimmed in orange charged in and stabbed the Risen with a lance.

Gerome was surprised of what had happened as he saw his father, Kellam pushing the Risen off his lance using his big shield. "They never saw it coming." He said with a chuckle.

Gerome frowned as he said "Those were my kills, father."

Kellam gave his son his attention as he said "Oh, sorry son. Didn't mean to do that. I was just protecting my kid."

"I didn't ask for your help, father."

"You didn't need to ask. I wanted to protect you the best way I know, and that is to supervise you without anyone noticing." Said Kellam.

"I can handle myself, father." Gerome claimed.

"Even still, it's my job as a parent to look after my off springs. And that includes you." Kellam said bluntly. Gerome was at a lose for words for a moment. "Uh... Don't you have anything to say?"

Gerome then responded "I have non. I must return to the fight. Minerva, let's go!" Gerome then flew away, leaving Kellam behind.

"You're welcome, by the way!" Kellam called out before he let out a sigh. "That boy."

* * *

Elsewhere, Morgan was throwing dark magic at the undead creatures in front of her. One by one, each of them fell to her gloomy magic, which was ironically being cast by a cheerful and optimistic girl. "Yeah! That's a total of twenty-five! I hope this is a new record compared to father's!" More Risen then came charging in on the young tactician. Morgan took a stance and was about to cast more spells, but for some reason, nothing happened.

Morgan then became nervous. "Uh oh! It looks like I used up all of the dark magic! This can't be good for me!" Much to her surprise, though, the Risen exploded into peaces by another dark mass of energy. Confused, Morgan wondered how it happened when she turned around and saw her mother, Tharja, who's hair and clothes was levitating after casting a spell. "Mother!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "Thank goodness you were around. I thought I was a goner." Tharja didn't look happy though. Then again, she rarely looks happy. But this time, Morgan felt a little uneasy. "M-Mother?"

Tharja then leered at her daughter coldly as she said in a low but intimidating tone "What were you thinking, Morgan?! You've used up all of your mana, thus leaving yourself wide open for an attack!"

Morgan felt scared as she tried to come up with an excuse. "I… I don't know. I thought that… I thought that I would wipe them out with a single tome."

"I swear, Morgan! Your arrogance will be the end of you if you are not careful!" Said Tharja, wagging a finger.

"I… I'm sorry, mother. I didn't mean to make you worry for me." Said Morgan, bowing her head in shame.

"I want more than just a sorry, young lady! I want a blood promise, a solemn vow! Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes, mother…."

Tharja then held Morgan close to her by the shoulder as she said "For now, you'd best stay close to me, seeing as how you didn't bother to bring along a spear tome." Morgan still felt ashamed that she made her mother angry, however, she did feel glad that her mother had decided to keep her safe for the rest of the battle.

* * *

 **Female-MU Universe:**

Elsewehre, Morgan was throwing thunder magic and swinging his sword at the undead creatures around him. One by one, each of them fell to the boy's blade and magic. "Yeah! That's a total of twenty-five! I hope this is a new record compared to mother's!" More Risen then came charging in on the young tactician. Morgan took a stance, about ready to cast a spell, but for some reason, nothing happened.

Morgan realized what happened and said "Uh oh, looks like I used up all of the magic." He then shrugged it off as he tossed the tome behind him. "No big deal, I still got my sword with me!" He held the sword up, only to have the blade fall off the hinge, much to his surprise. "Oh great, now this?! This can't be good for me!" Morgan now had a reason to be nervous. Much to his surprise though, another flash of lightning caused the Risen to become burnt to a crisp. Confused, Morgan wondered what happened when he turned and saw his mother, Robin who casted her own thunder spell. "Mother!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "Thank goodness you were around. I thought I was a goner." The look on Robin's face didn't look like she was happy, though. If fact, it was the exact opposite. "Er, mom?"

Robin glared at her son as she said "Morgan, what in the world were you thinking?! You can't just swing your sword and cast your spells all willy-nilly with no one close by to help you!"

Morgan felt remorseful as he tried to think of an excuse and said "I... I thought that all I needed was only one sword and one magic tome to get the job done."

"Well, you thought wrong!" Said Robin as she rubbed her brow in frustration. "I just can't believe you! You nearly let your own arrogance kill you!"

"I-I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to make you worry." Said Morgan, scratching the back of his head in shame.

"You'd best be more than just sorry, young man!" Said Robin sternly. "I want you to never do it again. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes ma'am..."

Robin then held her son close by the shoulder as she said "For now, you better stay close to me." Morgan still felt ashamed for making his mother angry, however he was glad that she was willing to protect him.

* * *

Further away, Yarne was of course, running and screaming in his rabbit form. His cowardliness surprisingly helped out, via knocking down every Risen in his path. "Gotta run, gotta hide! Gotta run, gotta hide!" He kept repeating as he yelps in fright each time something falls in front of him or he comes across a hoard of Risen. He finally found a spot to hide so that he could think. "This is just ridiculous!" Yarne said to himself. "You are a giant rabbit! People ought to be more intimidated than you! You're strong, you're big! You can do this!"

Yarne then leaped out, getting ready to fight, but then he saw a Risen on a wyvern charging at him. He stood there frozen with fear, not knowing what to do when being attacked. Much to his luck, given that he has rabbit feet, his mother, Panne came in and kicked the Risen off it's mount.

Yarne eventually snapped out of his scared state as his mother glared at him and said "Yarne, what in the world was that?! You stood there, frozen in fear! One moment, and you could've been dead!"

"I… I know… I don't know what got into me. I'm more used to attacking the enemy before they get a chance to come after me. I…" Said Yarne, trying to make an excuse, only to receive a hit on the head. "Ow!"

"You shame your fallen brethren! If you cannot fight without being such a nervous wreck, then you are not suited for war!" Said Panne, making Yarne bow in shame with his ears very low.

'At least I'm trying my hardest to keep my race alive.' Yarne thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Laurent found himself surrounded by Risen. He looked around at the monsters as he thought aloud, rubbing his chin. "Hmm… If my calculations are correct, the number of Risen in my surroundings and the wind current blowing at about three miles per hour at the south-east direction, along with the tome Elwind in my hand, I can deduce that by releasing wind magic, it will eradicate Risen at my center right, thus creating a path for me to esc…" Before he could finish, he was punched in the face and knocked to the ground, thus dropping his wind tome and losing his glasses.

Laurent looked up. Though his vision was blurry, he could still see the Risen looking down at him. Then suddenly, Vaike leaped into action and chopped every Risen in half. "Aw yeah! Teach is pumped up!"

Laurent then said quickly "Father! Don't move! You'll step on them!"

Vaike looked at Laurent and asked "What, you're glasses?"

"I lost my spectacles while dealing with those scoundrels." Said Laurent as he crawled on the ground, searching for his glasses. "It has to be somewhere around this spot, if my calculation is correct." Said Laurent.

"Or they could be right in my hand." Laurent looked up and saw that his father was holding his glasses.

Laurent stood up and took his glasses. "Oh, thank you, father. I appreciate the assist." Vaike then chuckled. "Beg your pardon, father, what is so amusing?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that… I'm the one that always drops and forgets things, and here I am giving you something you just lost! It's kind of ironic." Vaike received a glare from his son, who wasn't the slightest, amused. "Sheesh, you could at least perk a smile, Laurent."

"We are in the midst of a battle, father! We cannot afford squander about!" Laurent said firmly.

"You mean like you did with just standing in the middle of a circle of Risen? What were you even thinking, anyway?"

"That's precisely what I was doing, father." Laurent said bluntly.

"You were standing there… thinking?!" Vaike asked, completely dumbstruck.

"Of course. I have to think of a strategy to escape the scenario I found myself in." Laurent explained further.

"Laurent, thinking of strategies is Robin's job. He's the tactician, after all." Vaike reminded. "You, on the other hand have to do more acting and less thinking." Hearing that made Laurent glare at his father dumbfounded, to which Vaike realized how off it sounded. "Er… Maybe that could've been phrased better."

"Yes, perhaps so." Said Laurent in agreement.

By some trees, Noire shot arrow after arrow at every Risen in her sight, until she ran dry of ammunition. Noire became worried as she said "Oh no! I'm all out of arrows! I better go get more from the convoy, quick!" Noire ran as fast as she could, nearly stumbling as she did so. It was then that she found her way blocked by four Risen. She yelped in surprise as backed away form the Risen walking towards her. She then found herself cornered. Noire was in panic mode as she demanded "No, stay back! Don't come any closer!"

The Risen were about to attack, but then, a flash of lightning electrified them to dust. Noire looked bewildered as to where that lightning came from. She then saw from the smoke, her father, Robin, who was burnt and emitting with smoke after using his thunder tome. He shook the soot off of himself as he exclaimed "Phew! That was sure electrifying! Don't you think, Noire?"

"Daddy! I… I…" Noire exclaimed.

Robin held a hand up and said "No need to thank me, sweetie. I was just doing what father's should do. Look after my daughters and…"

"B… Bl…" Noire was struggling to say some words to her father.

Robin looked concerned as he asked "Noire? Are you alright?"

She then made a sneer, allowing her angry personality to take over as she shouted "BLOOD AND THUNDER!"

Robin was taken aback of his daughter's sudden out burst. "N-Noire?"

"This is not how it was to be! Has thou forgotten why I am here in your present time?! It is I who is to protect thee, not in the reversal ordeal!"

"Noire, what's gotten into you?" Robin asked, almost nervous.

Realized what she was doing, Noire snapped back to her meek and shy self as she said in remorse "Ah! D-Daddy! I'm… I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to... I don't know what… what came over me… I… I have to go and get arrows!"

Noire then ran off as Robin called out to her, saying "Noire, wait a minute! Sweetie!" But she was already gone, leaving the tactician in thought of what just happened. "I wonder why Noire burst in rage like that? Maybe I should talk to Tharja about this once we get back to camp."

* * *

 **Female-MU Universe:**

By some trees, Noire shot arrow after arrow at every Risen in her sight, until she ran dry of ammunition. Noire became worried as she said "Oh no! I'm all out of arrows! I better go get more from the convoy, quick!" Noire ran as fast as she could, nearly stumbling as she did so. It was then that she found her way blocked by four Risen. She yelped in surprise as backed away form the Risen walking towards her. She then found herself cornered. Noire was in panic mode as she demanded "No, stay back! Don't come any closer!"

The Risen were about to attack, but then, they stopped when an axe sliced them in half. After they disappeared, Noire looked perplexed as she looked to see her rescuer, which was her father, Libera. Libera held his axe with his two hands, the flat surface up to his face as he said "I thank thee, Naga for guiding me to my daughter who needed help."

"F-Father! I... I..." Noire exclaimed.

Libera smiled at Noire as he said "Noire, I am so glad that I've made it in time, had I been any slower... Well, I think it best not to think of it."

"Bl... Bl... Noire was struggling to say some words to her father.

Libera looked concerned as he asked "Noire? Are you alright?"

She then made a sneer, allowing her angry personality to take over as she shouted "BLOOD AND THUNDER!"

Libera was taken aback by his daughter's sudden out burst. "N-Noire?"

"This is not how it was to be! Has thou forgotten why I am here in your present time?! It is I who is to protect thee, not in the reversal ordeal!"

"Noire, why are you behaving like this?" Liberal asked.

Realized what she was doing, Noire snapped back to her meek and shy self as she said in remorse "Ah! F-Father! I'm... I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to... I don't know what... what came over me! I... I have to go and get more arrows."

Noire then ran off as Libera called to her, saying "Noire, wait! Please!" But she was already gone, leaving Libera in thought of what just happened. "I wonder what caused Noire to react like that. Hmm... Perhaps it is better to tell Tharja of what happaned when we return to camp."

* * *

Outside the woods, Nah was in her dragon form, blasting breath of ice at all the Risen, freezing them in place. But then, a Risen with a Wyvernslayer came rushing in on her. Seeing the blade, Nah gasped and managed to dodge the swing. The Risen kept on swinging at her as Nah backed away. "No, keep that away from me! I-I'm warning you!"

The Risen was about to swing upward, but suddenly, it was blown away by a strong gust of wind. Nah looked at where the wind came from and saw her father, Ricken, who had finished casting a spell to save his daughter's life.

"Phew, that was close." Said Ricken as he wiped sweat off his brow. "It's okay, Nah. I'm here. There's nothing to be scared of now."

Nah then protested "I-I wasn't scared! I was just, trying to avoid getting killed."

"I hate to argue with you, pumpkin, but it sounded like you were shaking up." Said Ricken.

Nah cringed at Ricken calling her 'pumpkin' as she said "Stop calling me that! I'm not a kid, dad!"

"Technically, you are. Because, as far as I know, Manakete tend to mature more slowly than other races, even humans."

"Well, the thing is, I'm half Manakete! So I don't think that applies to me!" Nah sassed.

Taking notice of Nah's tone of voice and pouting lips, Ricken frowned and asked "Why are you giving me such an attitude, Nah?"

"I-I'm not having an attitude!" Nah denied.

"Well, what does that sound like to you?" Ricken asked.

"I…" Nah then grunted in frustration as she sassed again "You have your own problems to worry about, dad, so stay out of mine!"

"For your information, as a father, your business is a part of my business!" Said Ricken.

"And you were all complaining about me asking you about how you could marry mom!" Said a very grumpy Nah.

That was the last straw for Ricken. "That's it! You're grounded!" He said, leaving Nah with a surprised look on her face as she reverted to her human form. "When we get back to camp, you are going to stay in your tent for the rest of the day!"

Nah pouted again and said "We don't have to wait! Because I'm going right now!" She then stomped away in anger.

Ricken then let out an exhausted sigh as he thought aloud "What is wrong with my little girl, today?" 'It also felt weird having to say "your grounded" to someone.'

After the battle, the land was covered in twitching body parts of the Risen as the Shepherds looked on at the field of victory. "It's quite a view." Said Robin.

"Yes it is." Said Chorm. "Might as well clean all this up, then we will rest up back at camp."

The Shepherds went out to do so, while Lucina lagged behind. Owain then walked by, when Lucina called him. "Owain?"

The blond turned to his cousin, wondering what she wanted. "Huh? What's up, cousin?"

Lucina took her time to put words together before asking "We were sent here to save our parents from their impending doom. To avert the future of our world."

"Yeah, that's what Naga sent us for." Said Owain.

"But, ever since they found out that we were their children from the future, they've been rather… rather…" Lucina tried to think of a word as to how to put their parent's behavior.

"Pushy and over protective?" Owain finished.

"More or less, yes." Lucina said with a nod and a sigh. "Could our coming here… only brought stress to them?"

Owain scratched his head as he said "I've been wondering the same thing. My habits seem to make my parents lecture me about it all the time. And it is not pretty when they do that."

"Perhaps it's best if we stopped trying to fight along side our parents and worry more about preventing, or at least delaying the reawakening of Grima." Lucina thought aloud.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. It would probably be for the best." Said Owain.

 **The next part will first involve Lucina and Cynthia as sisters, then later on Lucina and Morgan as brother and sister. And so on and so forth. Be sure to leave some comments and fave, if you want. (R &R)**


	2. Lucina and Cynthia

Lucina was walking through the camp sight with her head bowed and her hands behind her back, thinking about what happened today in the battlefield. Her father just saved her life, which was understandable, being his daughter and everything. However, when she came to the past, it was so that she would save her parents and alter the future.

Since then, she's been looking after her parents and aunt even after the war of Plegia, but once she revealed herself to be a daughter of the future, Chrom and Sumia have been doing everything they can to look after their future daughters. Lucina even started to wonder if coming to the past brought more complications than she and her friends wanted.

"This has been such a turn of events... and not for the better, I don't think. I know that they want to protect us because we are their children, but..." Lucina thought aloud to herself, when she noticed the tent she and Cynthia shared was lit. She stepped to the tent, wondering if Cynthia was inside, and sure enough, she found her younger sister sitting in a corner, twiddling her fingers with a sad frown.

With a sigh, Cynthia said aloud "I'm nothing but a screw up... How could mom and dad ever spawned someone like me..."

Confused as to what Cynthia was moping, Lucina walked in asking "Cynthia? What are you doing in here by yourself?"

Cynthia looked up at Lucina and said "Oh... Hey Lucy..."

"Why are you sitting in the tent all by yourself?"

"What else can I do, other than sit around doing nothing." Cynthia answered.

Lucinda was now even more confused, with a hint of concern. She sat next to Cynthia and asked "Cynthia, what are you talking about?"

Cynthia didn't really want to talk about her little incident with their mother. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Lucina then placed a hand on Cynthia's shoulder in hopes of comforting her and said "Come on, Cynthia. You can tell your big sister. I'm pretty sure whatever it is you did, I'll understand."

Cynthia looked at her older sister who looked back at her with sympathy and then said "Well, okay. You see, earlier, when we were fighting off the Risen, mom came and rescued me, but then she fell off her horse and she fell on her."

"Oh, I-I see."

"It's My fault she got injured, Lucina!" Said Cynthia. "If I had been more alert, then maybe..."

"Cynthia, it wasn't your fault." Lucinda assured.

"How can you be so sure?!" Cynthia asked in doubt. "I always mess up everything! Maybe it would have been best if I'd stayed in the future."

"Shocked and angered, Lucina said "Don't you dare say that!" Cynthia became surprised at Lucina's words. "I wasn't going to leave you in the future where there is nothing but doom and despair! Clumsy or not, I am never going to leave you!"

"L-Lucy." Cynthia was now feeling guilty for making her sister angry, when their parents, Chrom and Sumia came in the tent.

"Girls? Are you in here?" Chrom asked.

Lucina and Cynthia were surprised to see their parents come in on their little conversation. "Mother, father?" They both said in union.

Chrom and his wife walked inside as he asked "Are we interrupting something, or is now a good time to talk?"

The two sisters looked at one another then at their parents again with Lucina saying "No, not really."

They not stood up as Cynthia asked "Did you want something?"

Sumia held on to Chrom's hand as she explains the reason they came to see them, saying "Girls, your father and I have been talking about the battle today, and we've been if there was something troubling both of you."

Chrom gently clutched on to Sumia's hand as he added "We were wondering where if it has anything to do with coming to the past to insure the safety of the future. If you girls want to talk about it, just let us know."

Lucina and Cynthia looked at one another before narrowing their heads to the ground in shame. "Actually, maybe now would be a good time." Said Lucina.

"Alright, we're listening." Said Chrom.

"Mother, father, you are aware that me, Cynthia, our cousin Owain, and our friends came here to prevent the future that was Grima." Lucina began.

"Well, of course we are. You all came to keep us all safe from impending doom." Said Sumia. "And needless to say, we were happy to meet our children from the future. Though Miriel is sceptical of the whole time traveling idea."

"Yes well... There's one thing that's been bothering me." Lucina confessed.

"And that is?" Chrom asked.

"On the dawning morn, I mistakenly revealed that I was your daughter."

"Ah, yes. That was sure a day to remember." Said Sumia.

"Since then, both of you have been keeping me close by every time we come into battle. The same thing happened with Cynthia."

"Well, of course we do! You two are our daughters." Said Chrom. "It is always a parents duty to protect their off springs!"

Lucina then retorted "But your children, who came from the future, also have a duty to protect our parents!" Hearing that made Chrom and Sumia realize she was right. Lucina and the other children have traveled to the past in order to keep their parents safe from their coming demise. "We were supposed to be the ones making sure that you don't die in the hands of Grima. We thought that by fighting alongside you would help, but... but maybe... maybe it was a mistake."

"Lucina, what are you saying?" Chrom asked in concern.

"I'm saying that... Perhaps doing so may have brought more stress to you than you already had then." Said Lucina, holding her hands together in shame.

"Lucina, don't be ridicu-" Chrom was about to say, when Cynthia interrupted him.

"Lucian's right, dad!" Cynthia began. "Mom even got hurt trying to protect me! I even easily mistaken some creep to being you, dad. And I was fighting against you all because I goofed. I'm nothing but a... a screw up."

Then suddenly, Sumia shouted in a stern tone "That is enough, Cynthia!" Cynthia, Lucina, and even Chrom looked at Sumia in utter surprise of her out burst. "How dare you say such negative things about yourself! My girls talking about how terrible they are, that is the last thing I want! I don't ever want to hear anything self negative from either of you again! Do you understand?!"

Feeling guilty, Cynthia held her hands up to her chest and said "M-Mom... I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

Sumia then embraced both of her daughters in a hug, shedding tears as she said more calmly "You are both our pride and joy. Our brightest hope. If we lost both of you... we... We..." As their mother cried, it made both girls realize how important they were to them.

Now crying along with their mother, Lucina said in sobs "Mother... We're... We're so, so sorry..."

"We're sorry mom... We didn't realize..." Said Cynthia as she sniffled.

Chrom went over to his wife and daughters and hugged his family. Once they were done crying, Chrom said to the Lucina and Cynthia "The thing is girls, we don't want to see either of you die trying to protect us. If anything, losing a child is more devastating than losing a parent. Do you understand girls?"

Lucina took a breath and said in a half whisper "Yes father."

"Yes, dad." Said Cynthia as they took in the moment before pulling away.

Sumia wiped the tear stains off as she said "Do you girls feel any better now?"

Lucina and Cynthia also wiped their tears before they answered "Yes, mother."

Sumia then smiled and said "Good. I feel better too."

"Well, this conversation had more sentiment than I had thought." Said Chrom.

"Yeah, it sure did." Said Cynthia. "I'm sorry for being so negative."

"It's alright, Cynthia." Chrom assured with his hands his younger daughter's shoulders. "Just so you know, we love you girls so much."

Cynthia smiled at her father as she said "We love you too, dad, and mom."

Afterwards, Chrom remembered something else on his to do list and said "Hey, we better get going to the war room for a meeting! Frederick would be pretty worried."

"Yup, he sure would." Cynthia commented with a giggle.

Later that night, most of the soldiers were getting ready for some sleep, while others were on night sentry patrol. Lucina and Cynthia were in their tent, with their armor and equipment off and laid securely on the side. Once they had the sheet over themselves, Cynthia spoke "Um, Lucina?"

Lucina gave her younger sister her attention and said "Yes, Cynthia?"

Cynthia twiddled her fingers and said "Um... About what I said earlier, the thought of leaving me in the future. I just want to say... Well, I'm sorry."

Lucina smiled at Cynthia and stroke her pigtails as she assured "It's alright. I know you may think that you are too annoying or too clumsy, but to me, you a far more tolerable and more useful than you think."

Cynthia then smiled, puttting Lucina's awkward way of putting words together aside, knowing that she means well. "Thanks, Lucina."

"You know, we have pretty good parents, don't we?" Said Lucina.

Cynthia nodded her head and said "We sure do." She then embraced Lucina in a loving hug. "And I have the best sister in the whole world!"

Lucina returned the hug and said "I'm not so sure about the best, but thank you." She then placed a kiss on Cynthia's forehead. "I love you, little sister."

"I love you too, big sis." Said Cynthia in response. They then laid their heads on the big pillow, falling asleep with Cynthia feeling safe and secure in Lucina's arms.

 **Hope you've all enjoyed this short but tender moment. There will be more coming along the way. (R &R)**


	3. Lucina and Morgan

**This is the Female version of Lucina's chapter with Morgan as her brother. Afterwards, I will do Owain's chapter. Hope you enjoy reading! Sorry if this was not as impressive as the Male version.**

Lucina was walking through the camp sight with her head bowed and her hands behind her back, thinking about what happened today in the battlefield. Her father just saved her life, which was understandable, being his daughter and everything. However, when she came to the past, it was so that she would save her parents and alter the future.

Since then, she's been looking after her parents and aunt even after the war of Plegia, but once she revealed herself to be a daughter of the future, Chrom and Robin have been doing everything they can to look after their future son and daughter. Lucina even started to wonder if coming to the past brought more complications than she and her friends wanted.

"This has been such a turn of events... and not for the better, I don't think. I know that they want to protect us because we are their children, but..." Lucina thought aloud to herself, when she suddenly bumped into Morgan, who dropped the books he was carrying around. Seeing who she ran into, she gasped and said "Morgan!"

Morgan rubbed his head and responded "Lucina?"

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you there." Said Lucina as she began helping Morgan gather all of the scattered books and paper.

Morgan started to gather all of the fallen papers too as he said "Don't worry about it, sis. I'm to the one who should be sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Lucina then asked "Did you dislocate your femur?"

Morgan looked at Lucina with a raised eye brow and said "Huh? No, didn't do that."

"Did I hit you're head?"

"No, you didn't."

"Did I step on your…"

"No, you didn't step on my foot either!" Morgan shouted, rolling his eyes. "Sheesh! You, mom, and dad; always worried about me."

"Of course I'm worried! You are my little brother. I would be devastated if anything happened to you!" Lucina exclaimed.

Morgan then looked nervous as he said "Then I guess I shouldn't mention the fact I went into battle with only one sword and one magic tome which both broke…?"

Lucina had a shocked expression as she shouted "You what?!"

"Er… maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut…"

"Morgan, I cannot believe you! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Lusina lectured.

"Don't bother lecturing me, sis!" Morgan grumbled. "Mom already chewed me out on being so irresponsible for my own safety."

Just then, Chrom and his wife Robin spotted their children as Chrom spoke "Lucina, Morgan. There you two are."

"Why are both of you lying on the ground?" Robin asked.

"Mother?" Lucina spoke.

"Father?" Morgan spoke afterwards.

Both siblings looked embarrassed as Lucina said "We… ran into each other by accident and Morgan dropped all of his books, so we were trying to pick them up."

Putting the ordeal aside, Chrom mentioned "Listen, kids. Your mother and I have been discussing about what happened on the last battle."

"Oh, you did…?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, we have." Chrom then looked at Morgan sternly and said "Morgan, your mother told me about what you were up to, and I have to say, I'm not very happy with it."

Morgan bowed his head and narrowed his eyes to the left in shame. "Sorry, father…"

"I don't want you to do anything so arrogant like that ever again! Do you understand, young man?"

"Y-Yes, sir…"

"And, as of now, you'er grounded for a week!" Chrom added.

"Yes sir..."

Robin then said to her daughter "Lucina?"

"Y-yes, mother?"

"Your father told me about what happened between you two." Robin informed.

"He… He did…?" Lusina asked.

"Yes, he said that he noticed you looking down on yourself after he protected you from danger. Can you tell us why?" Robin asked, wanting to know what was on Lucina's mind.

Lucina hesitated to speak for a moment, but she decided it was best to tell them, so she answered "Well, you both know that me, Morgan and our friends all came back here in the past to change the future we came from."

"Yes, we do know that." Said Chorm. "In other words, you all came back through time to avert our doomed fate, right?"

"Yes, that's true, but…"

"But what?" Robin asked.

Lucina took her time to explain and said "Ever since you all realized that we were your children from the future, you have been risking your lives to protect us, instead."

Chrom and Robin looked surprised at one another, before Chrom said "Well, of course! We're your parents; we're supposed to look after our off springs; to make sure you don't get hurt."

"But that also means that we've putted more weight on your shoulders!" Lucina exclaimed. "I've been having this feeling that maybe it's best if we didn't get involved into many battles."

Chrom felt uneasy of where Lucina was going with what she was saying as he asked "Lucina, are you saying that you're leaving the Shepherds?"

Lucina flinched from hearing that question and answered "What?! N-No! I'm not saying… I-I only meant…"

They then noticed Morgan silently sobbing and rubbing his eyes with his sleeve, which gave his parents concern.

"Morgan, what's wrong?" Robin asked, causing Lucina to take notice as well.

"M-Morgan?!" Lucina asked in concern.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Morgan finally spoke.

"For what?" Chrom asked.

Morgan tried to suck up his tears, but to no avail as he said "I'm sorry that I… *Sob* That I've caused so much stress for you… You've already got a war to worry about, and… and here I am… *Sniff* Thinking of this as a game… I was to busy being competitive with mother that I… That I…"

Robin then immediately hugged Morgan, petting his head, trying to comfort her son as she said "Shh… Morgan, please don't cry. Calm yourself."

Morgan steadied his crying, as his eyes looked up to his mother in confusion. "M-Mom?"

"Listen to me: I was angry that you would be so cocky with your abilities, but I was also scared of loosing you." Said Robin as she held Morgan's face up and wiped away the tears. "Having met you and your sister has given us hope for our future. That we are going to have wonderful children. And even though it does give us a bit more stress then we've already have, we're still glad to have met you."

"Really? But… But I've been so reckless out there…" Morgan reminded.

"I know, sweetheart. I know. But that's a part of growing up." Robin stated. "You learn from your mistakes and you make up for it. We love both of you so much, and we are more than happy to fight along side you. So don't be sorry for meeting us, okay?"

Even though Morgan had no memories of traveling to the past, he still felt better, hearing his mother say those words to him. "Okay, I won't."

Hearing what her mother said made Lucina realize that she was right. It doesn't matter if having to protect their children in battle meant more responsibility. Their parents were more than happy to fight along side with their children, seeing that their baby daughter and yet-to-be-born-son would grow into amazing warriors.

She then hugged her father, much to Chrom's surprise. "Lucina? What are you doing?"

Lucina nuzzled on her father's shoulder as she said "What does it look like, silly? I'm hugging my father."

"I-I know that, but where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

Lucina then answered "After what mother said, I feel that she is right. We should stop thinking of ourselves as a hassle all the time. We should be glad that we are spending time with our parents, who are so abundant in love, discipline and support. I'm… I'm really glad that we've met."

Chrom's heart was full of joy, hearing his daughter say that as he wrapped his arms around her and said "I'm very glad that you thinks so, Lucina. Because I feel the same way, knowing that are son and daughter are going to be wonderful children."

Chrom and Lucina pulled away as Robin approached them and said "I couldn't agree more." She then embraced her daughter dearly, and Lucina returned the affection.

"Thank you, mother." Said Lucina with a smile full of joy.

"Your very welcome, my sweet, baby girl." Robin responded.

Morgan then approached his father looking ashamed as he said "Father?"

Chrom looked at Morgan and said "Yes, Morgan?"

Morgan then twiddled his index fingers, narrowing his eyes as he said "I'm really sorry that I wasn't being responsible for my own safety… I know now that if I'm going to protect someone, I need to learn to protect myself, first. And by the look of things, I have a long way to go."

Chrom then smiled as he gave his son a pet on the head. "It's alright son. Just make sure that you let us know what you want to do before hand, deal?"

Morgan smiled back as he said with enthusiasm "Y-Yeah, sure thing, dad! So, uh… I was thinking of having a pet tiger; is that alright?"

Chrom then frowned and said "No!"

"Aw… Oh well, it's a start." Hearing that made the whole family laugh heartily.

Later that night, Lucina and Morgan were in their tent, all ready for bed as they slipped into their respective sleeping sheets of blanket. Morgan then said "Um… Lucina?"

Lucina gave Morgan her attention as she responded "What is it, Morgan?"

Morgan then rubbed his neck as he said in remorse "I… About what I said earlier, about you nagging at me… I just wanna say… I'm sorry."

Lucina shook her head and smiled at her younger brother as she assured "It's alright Morgan. I should know that we have our parents back, and I should leave the disciplining to them."

"Still, I probably made you feel that you've failed as an older sister… And it was all because I was so overconfident of myself, when really, I need someone like you to help me in battle."

Lucina then petted Morgan's hair and said "Well then, let's make it up to one another, by fighting side by side more often, as brother and sister."

Morgan looked up to Lucina and smiled at her. "Yeah, that sounds like an awesome strategy!"

"I think so too. Because as far as I'm concerned, I need you just as much." Lucina and Morgan then embraced one another in a hug as Lucina kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, little brother."

"I love you too, big sis." Morgan responded as both siblings let go of each other; laying their head down on the pillows, pulling the covers over themselves and falling fast asleep.

 **(R &R)**


End file.
